This is a Phase III multi-center, open-label study of the efficacy and safety of rhuMAb HER2 in approximately 200 patients w/HER2/neu overexpressing metastatic breast cancer who have relapsed following two cytotoxic chemotherapy regimens for metastatic breast cancer. Any hormonal therapy may have been given in the adjuvant or metastatic disease setting.